Andy
by Invisible Rose
Summary: AU What happens when Cuddy's overprotective big brother comes back?
1. Wake Up

**A/N: I know some of you probably want to hit me because I'm starting a new story without updating Marked in forever, but this is only going to be less then 10 chapters. However I still don't promise fast updates.**

**Disclamer: I don't own House.**

"Lizzy wake up," Andy said whispering to his little sister.

"Noooooo, it's still dark. Too early," whined the 7 year old as she turned over away from him.

"I know it's early but I need you to come with me. You don't even have to walk Lizzy I'll carry you."

"Ok," she said sleepily, wrapping her small arms around his neck. "Where are we going?" She asked through a yawn.

"Outside," He said in a whisper walking past their parent's room, not wanting to take the chance to disturb them. "Now, shh."

"Why?" She said not comprehending what was going on. She wasn't supposed to go out side after it was dark and Andy wasn't supposed to be up now. 'I hope Daddy doesn't wake up. He'll be mad if he sees us leaving,' she thought with a shiver.

"We're going outside cause something bad is going to happen and I don't want you in the house and we don't want Dad to wake up so shh."

"What's gonna happen? Why is it bad? Andy I don't want Daddy to hurt you again, it's scary," she whispered near tears.

"Lizzy, Dad's not gonna hurt me, or you ever ever ever again. I promise, no one is ever gonna hurt you with me around." He comforted kissing her forehead before setting her on the neighbor's front porch. "Now, go ring the doorbell, the Johnsons will take good care of you till I come back."

"But I want you to stay with me. Why can't you stay with me?" She asked panicking and bursting into tears not understanding what was happening, all her brother was doing was confusing her.

"I know you want me to stay but I have to go do something, and you can't come with me. I'll be back soon Lizzy don't worry."

"Ok," she said still in tears as she watched her brother walk back into their house. Standing on her tiptoes she rang the doorbell. A few minutes later a half asleep looking Mrs. Johnson opened the door.

"Lizzy why are you over here?" Mrs. Johnson questioned waking slightly looking down at the crying child.

"I don't know. Andy brought me over. He said something bad was going to happen. He scared me." She cried as Mrs. Johnson picked her up and carried her inside.

"Sweetie, what did he say was going to happen?" She asked doing her best to comfort the crying girl.

"I don't know. He just said it was bad." Two shots, a scream and one more shot. Lizzy jumped in Mrs. Johnsons arms and started shaking.

"What was that?" Lizzy asked voice cracking.

"Something bad. . ." Mrs. Johnson started only to be cut off by her husband.

"Mary, what was that?"

"Justin, call the police, tell them to go to the Cuddy's. I think someone got shot."

"What does that mean? Why does a police man have to go to my house?" Lizzy cried.

Knock Knock

"Mary, you call, I'm gonna see whose at the door. Call from the kitchen." Mr. Johnson said as he walked towards the door. Looking through the peep hole to see Andrew Cuddy, he opened the door only to be shocked when he saw the young man covered in blood. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Where's Lizzy?"

Running into the room at her brother's voice she froze at the site of him. "What happened? Why are you covered in red stuff? You promised Daddy wouldn't hurt you!" She screamed panicking, her brother took care of her, she didn't know what would happen if he wasn't there.

"Lizzy, calm down." He said placing his bloody hands on her shoulders staining her white night gown. "It's not my blood."

"Then why is it on you?" She asked unable to hold back a new batch of tears.

"Because it's Mom and Dad's they went to sleep and they aren't going to wake back up." The Johnson's stood frozen in place at what they just heard. Not only had this young man just killed his parents but he had done it because said parents were abusive. It was too much to handle. The Cuddy's had always seemed like such a nice family and Lizzy was always so happy. They were brought back to the present by the sirens and flashing lights.

Mary was the first to speak, "Andy you need to go out there."

"No I don't I just have to protect Lizzy."

"Andy they'll figure out it was you; they'll just have to look at you."

"Lizzy, I gotta go outside, ok, you might not see me for a while."

"Andy I want to go with you." She whimpered, grabbing on to his waist.

"Lizzy let go."

"NO!"

"Let go."

"NO!" Lisa yelled jerking up. Breathing heavily she tried to catch her breath. Dreaming of that night always shook her to her core. But it wasn't because her parents died. It was the last day that her brother lived with her, and took care of her. I was the last day no one knew what was happening to them. Everyone found out about their father beating them and what made Andy finally act, but that's not something she tried not to think about.

"Lise, what's wrong?" Came a mumbled question form the other side of the bed.

"Nothing Greg. Just a nightmare," she said smiling and snuggling into his side.

"You've been having those a lot lately," was his reply as he pulled her closer and burying his nose in her hair.

"It's nothing, just the anniversary of something I'd rather forget." She whispered close to sleep again.

"What would that be?"

"My brother, when he. . ." she trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. House knew the entire story already though. Nothing had to be explained, no more questions, he just held her close as they both fell back into a comfortable sleep.

**Please Please Please Review It helps me write quicker.**


	2. Miss You

**A/N: So my mind wouldn't shut up today, and I already got chapter two done, don't count on this being comon.**

**Disclamer: I don't own House.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Missing You**

"Hey," House said entering Cuddy's office carrying a salad and a bottle of water. "You skipped lunch."

"Really? What time is it?"She replied not even looking up.

"Almost 3."

"Seriously, when did that happen?" She asked not realizing half her day past without even realizing it.

"While you were in your own world apparently. What's go on with you? You've been distracted since that dream the other night?" He questioned studying her.

"Nothings wrong, I've just been thinking about Andy a lot. I haven't seen him or talked to him lately, which means he's going to be worried and he's going to try to come see me. I don't want him breaking out again it just gets him into trouble." She said starting on her salad. "Plus, what ever days he's out he doesn't get his medication and it just makes him even more unstable." She stated with a sigh.

"You know you never told me what he got diagnosed with."

"Is that supposed to be a question?" She asked only to receive a dry annoyed look. "Borderline Personality Disorder. He's staying at this place that's half mental institution, half assisted living. The people that just need a little help have free reign as long as they go to their appointments and they always have someone that just a call away if they need help, and the people that need to actually be monitored all the time are in a separate area. Most of the time he's allowed in the assisted living area. That answer your questions?" She inquired.

"Actually that was more info then I wanted." He said only to have a stress reliever ball thrown at him. "Hey. That wasn't very nice."

"Well, I'm not always nice. Now leave, I need to get back to work so we can leave at a decent hour tonight."

"Oh sure kick me out so you can get back to 'work.' I see how it is, I bring you food and help you get some stuff off your mind and I don't even get a kiss. Aren't you just the worst girlfriend is history?" He said sulking.

"Aw poor baby," She said, getting up, walking around her desk, and giving him a kiss on the check. "That's all you get till we get home."

"But Mom. . ." He whined.

"Go." She said smiling.

***ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY***

"Lizzy!" Andy yelled running towards his now 12 year old sister.

"Andy what are you doing here?" She asked confused as to why her brother was no longer at Morning Shores Institution.

"Lizzy? Why aren't you happy to see me?" He questioned just as confused as his younger sister. She was always happy to see him; he couldn't understand why she wouldn't be now.

"I am happy to see you, but you're not supposed to be here you'll get into more trouble."

"I won't get into trouble I'm not in the scary part anymore; I'm over in the part that looks like apartments." He said excitedly.

"But if you run off they'll send you right back to the scary part and I'm only allowed to visit you on special days." She said frowning, "I don't want you to go back to the scary side."

"I won't, I promise. Come on, I'll walk you home, and then Aunt Reilly can take me back after dinner ok."

"Ok, that's not too bad, I've really missed you." She said pulling him into a hug.

"I know you have Lizzy. I've missed you too." He replied and hugged her back just as tight.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please Review**


	3. See You Soon

**A/N: Some things I forgot last chap. Morning Shores is completely made up and I don't even know if there are places that are half institution and half assisted living but it works for my story so it exist in my world. Second, Andy could be diagnosed with a paranoia disorder as well but I didn't think about that until this chapter. Third, I didn't relize that I didn't tell you how old Andy was, well, he's 9 years older then Cuddy so in Chapter 1 he's 16, Chapter 2 he's 21 and in this chap he's 25. In present time Andy is 50. (This is during season two so Cuddy's 41, I'm going by her season one age estimation, House had been working for her for 8 years and she had been dean since she was 32. She hired House like right after she became dean.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: See You Soon**

"Still have Andy on the brain?" House asked that night during dinner.

"I think about him a lot Greg. He basically gave up his life to make sure mine was good." She whispered not wanting to talk of Andy, she's told House the story of what happened but there are little things that she left out. Some things he just doesn't need to know, that no one needs to know.

"I know, he did what any god big brother should do, but you shouldn't think about it so much."

"I can't help it. You know I haven't actually seen him in 6 months. There's been so much going on at the hospital that I haven't been able to get the time off and then on top of that are relationship only started 5 months ago and that hasn't helped." Seeing a look of hurt flash across his face she quickly said, "I'm not blaming not seeing him on you or us. I wouldn't change us for the world; I just didn't want you not to come with me. I don't know how Andy will react to you. He's never met any of my boyfriends, he's only even known about a few." She finished sheepishly.

"Why hasn't he met them?" House asked with a laugh.

"I don't know how he'll react. He can flip from being ok to crying to pissed in seconds. The only men he's ever really seen me around have been my dad and my uncle. I mean one of the times I visited him when I was still in high school, Andy got into a fight with one of the other patients because he was staring at me." She said picking at her food. "I saw them sedate him. "

"Lise. . ." House started only to be cut off.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I know it's early but it's been a long day." She said quickly getting up to set her plate in the sink.

"Ok, do you want me to lay with you, it's not like I'm going to do anything."

"Sure," she said smiling, "I can always do with my live pillow."

"Don't you mean heater." He said smirking leaning down to kiss her, only to have her pull away at the last second.

"I've got to get my phone." She said heading into the living room.

"Hello," House heard her say following her, "Yes this is Elizabeth Cuddy. . . Wait, what? . . . He's gone. . . No, I haven't seen him. . . Of course I'll let you know the second I see him. . . Yes of course. . . Alright, good-bye." She said.

"Did Andy get out again?" House asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, earlier this afternoon, hopefully he'll be here tomorrow. I hate it when he's out there." She said leaning into him.

"I know Lise, but hey nothing happened before and at least you'll get to see him,' he said rubbing her arms. "Just go to sleep and tomorrow morning he'll probably be here before you even want to leave for work. Come on." He said leaning down to kiss her, and guiding her to their room.

***ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY* ANDY***

Across the street watching everything unfold was Andy himself. Rage filled his body. Who was that man with his sister and why the fuck was he kissing her. He doesn't understand how she would even let a man near her after their father, after what he had tried to do.

"Lizzy what are you doing?" He whispered to himself. 'I can't do anything now I can't let her see. Tomorrow, after she's away from him. I promised I'd keep her safe and that's what I've got to do.' He thought moving back to hide in the shadows. "Tomorrow."

***ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY* ANDY***

"Andy, what are you doing here?" A sixteen year old Lisa asked.

"It's been almost 5 months since I've seen you Lizzy. I needed to make sure you were ok." He said pulling her into a hug.

"We've talked on the phone and least once a week. I'm sorry I couldn't see you but with Aunt Reilly and Uncle Mac's divorced and then the move after we've been really busy." She said hugging back.

"I know you've been busy and I know I've talked to you on the phone but I can't see you over the phone. You could be lying because you think that you need to protect me."

"Andy I promise I'm fine. Everything is good. Things are great actually." She stated walking her brother to her car. "I even have a boyfriend." She smiled.

"What?" Andy said, anger tinting his voice.

"I have a boyfriend; we've been going out for about 3 months. Why are you mad?" She asked confusion etched on her face.

"Has he done anything to you?" Andy asked his face slowly turning red.

"What? NO! We've only kissed and both of us wanted to. Andy he's not gonna hurt me. Jason is really sweet. He has a little sister too and he thinks what you did for me was amazing." She stated in a rush trying to come her brother down. The only other time that she had seen him this mad other then when that man had been staring at her the last time she visited him, was a few days before he killed their parents.

"How do you know that? How do you know that he's not just waiting for you to fall in love before he becomes evil?" Andy asked truly confused at how his little sister can trust him.

"I couldn't live my life like that. I know that there are bad people out there Andy but I don't focus on that. I don't think I could function if I only thought about the bad." Lisa answered a sad look on her face. "Why do you only focus on the bad?"

"Because you're the only thing good," he said looking at the ground.

"Andy," she said looking heartbroken, "I love you. Let's go home. You can go back tomorrow."

Smiling he said, "Ok, let's go. I've missed you, you know."

"I know. I've missed you to." She smiled back.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please Review**


	4. Not Gonna Hurt You Any More

**A/N: So after this there's only going to be one or two chapters left, but if you guys like my writing and want something else you could check out my stories Marked or Double Take.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House.****Chapter 4: Not Gonna Hurt You Any More**

* * *

"Lizzy are you ok?" Andy asked, in a whisper.

"My tummy hurts," was all she said.

"Why does your tummy hurt?" He asked confused. Their father hadn't done anything tonight, but Lizzy did disappear for a little while. "Where were you earlier?"

"I was with one of Daddy's friends. He was being silly though."

"Lizzy, why does your tummy hurt?" Andy asked again worry lacing his voice.

"I didn't have my boosty, and we went somewhere in the car." She said not understanding why her brother kept asking her why her tummy hurt.

"Did the belt get tugged too tight?" He asked still not confused.

"No," she whined, "Andy, I'm sleepy. Daddy's friend made me tired."

"How? What did you guys do?"

"We played a game. I didn't like it. Can I go to sleep now?" She mumbled into her pillow.

"What game did you play?" Andy asked.

"It had a funny name. I don't remember. I want to go to bed." She whined and started to cry. "I'm sleepy, Andy."

"Lizzy don't cry. I'm sorry." He said, pulling her on to his lap so he could rock her. "I just wanted to know why your tummy hurt."

"He hit it." She said simply calming down.

"What?" He said shocked. The only person that had ever laid a hand on them was their father.

"He hit my tummy." She said again.

"Why?"

"He said I wiggled too much," she said snuggling into him.

"Why were you having to wiggle?" Andy questioned, the situation still not making since.

"He was touching me. Can you stay in my room tonight Andy?" She asked in a whisper, as if she was afraid someone would hear.

"Why do you want me to stay in your room?"

"Daddy's friend said he was coming back to see me again. I don't want him to come and see me again." He could see the tears building in her eyes.

"I'll stay, Lizzy. Where did he touch you?" Andy asked, fear clutching his heart not wanting to hear her answer, but he got none. "Lizzy?" Looking down he saw the steady rise and fall of his sister's chest. She fell asleep. "Lizzy what did he do to you?" Shifting her off of him Andy got up to find his mother. "Mom?"

"What do you want?" She asked annoyance in her voice.

"Where did Lizzy go tonight?" He asked trying not to sound too curious.

"With that Daniel jerk your father's been hanging around lately, why does it even matter?"

"She's 7. Why was she with him?" Andy asked trying to understand his mother. How could someone not care about their child?

"I don't know. You'd have to ask your father and you know how that will turn out."

"He did something to her."

"Good for him, let the little slut learn early." She said completely serious.

"WHAT!!! You can't be serious. She's 7!" Andy shouted, enraged.

"Why are you yelling?" asked a sleepy looking Lizzy, as she rubbed her eye. "You woke me up."

"Go back to bed Lizzy." Andy said, doing his best not to yell at his little sister.

"Why'd you leave?" She asked confusion evident on her face.

"I had to talk to Mom, go back to bed."

"But. . ."

"I'll be there in a little bit, ok."

"But. . ."

"Lizzy."

"Please, Andy." She said, bottom lip starting to quiver.

"Elizabeth, stop being a baby, and get you ass in bed." Biting her lip she tried to hold the tears in. Lizzy always tried not to cry in front of her parents, they never cared.

"I could always put her to bed for you." Daniel said smirking, walking into the room with their father.

"NO!" Lizzy said a little too quickly for her fathers liking.

"Excuse me Lizzy but aren't you supposed to be nice to Daniel."

"Yes, sir," she said, looking down at the ground.

"Apologize."

"But. . ." she started only to be silenced by her father roughly garbing her arm. "I'm sorry, Mr. Daniel." She said trying to hold back her tears. "Andy?"

"Common Lizzy," Andy said, glaring at Daniel, who didn't notice because he was still staring at her. Once in her room Andy shut and locked the door, letting her cry as he rocked her back to sleep. He was still able to hear the conversation taking place in the living room over her quiet whimpers.

"What did you tell that idiot he could do to her?" Their mother.

"Why did she say something?" Daniel.

"Not to me but she did to Andrew." Mom.

"What did she say?" Their dad.

"I don't know but what ever it was it made him come ask me where she was." Mom.

"Well, Daniel, care to tell us what you did not that it really matters but we need to have something to tell the little jerk." Dad again.

"I didn't do anything I was trying to but the little brat wouldn't stay still. Besides I told her it was a game." Daniel, what is that man thinking.

"Fine, just be more careful next time you take her out." Their father. Does he not care at all what happens to her.

Andy couldn't believe what he just heard. His parents were knowingly letting a man molest his sister. She's 7. She's a little kid. "Oh, Lizzy. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. Never again." He whispered to the sleeping girl.

***ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY***

"Greg hurry up we're late." Lisa yelled as she pulled her jacket on.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get you panties in a bunch." He said, walking up behind her.

"Well we're already an hour late thanks to that little stunt in the shower," she said with a smile.

"You have to admit though that was fun." He said with a smirk.

"Come on, we can _play_ later."

"Oh, we will definitely be playing later," he said as they walked out the door.

"I think I have some say in that too you know." She taunted. "I could always send you to the bathroom with your hand as your only companion."

"Tease," she smiled.

***ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY***

'Damn it,' Andy thought, 'she's leaving with him.' This might be harder then he thought. Following them to the hospital, he felt the gun heavy in his pocket. He knew it would cause trouble for him again but anything for Lizzy. She needs to be protected and he's the only one that's ever done that for her. Even Aunt Reilly didn't protect her. She made sure that no one really bad hurt her, but she still let Lizzy date, she let her go out. All he heard about after Lizzy turned 16 was dangerous. Well not anymore. He rubbed is arm trying to loosen the skin, it wouldn't do any good to reopen the more resent cuts. Watching through the doors he saw the man and Lizzy split. Making his way inside, he slipped his hand into his pocket and wrapped it around the gun. This was it.

* * *

**Please Review**


	5. I'm Here, Don't Worry

**A/N: Ok, so there should be one more chapter after this and then I'm thinking about doing a companion piece that will be sweet moments between Cuddy and Andy. So if you guys like Andy let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House.**

**Chapter 5: I'm Here, Don't Worry**

Walking into the living room Andy saw his father yelling at his 6 year old sister who was sitting on the ground holding her arm crying.

". . . You little brat, get up stop the damn crying and do what I told you." Their father shouted, his face bright red. Lizzy didn't move. She just kept crying. "You have to 3 or you really aren't going to like what's going to happen, 1," Lizzy tried to stop crying. "2" She struggled to stand up, only using one arm. "3, times up." He said grabbing the arm she was favoring causing the girl to scream.

"Dad let go of her." Andy shouted running over trying to pry his father's hand off of her.

"You don't tell me what to do Andrew!" Their father growled letting go of Lizzy so he could punch Andy. Andy ducked, scooped up Lizzy and ran into her room locking the door behind him.

"It's ok, Lizzy. Shh," he whispered soothingly trying to calm the panicking girl.

"Da. . . Daddy, hu-hurt my arm," she said through the tears.

"Can I see it Lizzy?" He asked softly.

"No, it hurts really really really bad." She said shaking her head.

"I know Lizzy but you need to let me see it." He pushed.

"Ok," she sniffled, letting Andy take her arm only to start crying again. "It hurts."

"Lizzy, we have to wait until Dad leaves and then I can get mom to take us to the hospital, ok?" He said seeing the bruise already starting to form.

"But it hurts Andy."

"I know Lizzy but if we go out there right now Dad will just hurt us more. We have to wait."

"Ok, but how do you know Mommy will take us?"

"I just do, don't worry about it, Lizzy. As long as I'm around I'll take care of you."

***ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY***

"Hey, you," Andy yelled at House, causing him to turn around.

"You talking to me?" He asked in confusion never having laid eye's on Andy before.

"Yes, I'm talking to you who else would I be talking to?" Andy asked not paying anyone else attention.

"What about the nurse right to your left or the person about the puke over by the elevator?" House responded.

"Don't be a smartass. What were you doing with Lizzy?"

"Lizzy, I don't know a Lizzy." He stated not making the connection in his head.

"Yes you do. Now, answer the damn question." Andy ordered pulling out the gun, and pointing it at House.

***ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY***

"Dr. Cuddy, there's a situation in the lobby," stated a nurse as she barged into Cuddy's office.

"We've only been here for 10 minutes what's House done already?" Cuddy asked annoyed.

"It's not House. Well he didn't cause the problem; some man pulled a gun on him." Said the nurse in a rush.

"What?" She yelled, pushing past the nurse. Looking through the clinic doors, she saw House with her brother. "Shit."

***ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY*ANDY***

"I just told you I don't know a Lizzy, I know a Lisa . . ."

"She's the same person!"

"Andy!" Cuddy cried not wanting to believe what she was seeing. "What are you doing?"

"That's a better question for you. I told you, people are dangerous but you don't listen you never listened after you moved to Aunt Reilly's." He yelled at her, catching himself and her off guard. He's never yelled at her before.

"Andy," she whispered, trying to connect the man in front of her to her brother. "He hasn't hurt me."

"I don't believe you. You never told me half of the things that Dad did. You don't tell anything that goes on in your life anymore. I can't trust you Lizzy."

"What are you talking about? Andy, give me the gun," she said taking a step closer.

"NO! Lizzy, I told you I'd protect you and that's exactly what I plan to do even if it has to be from yourself."

"But you aren't," she said coming even closer to him. "If any thing right now you're hurting me."

"What?"

"Andy I love him. Please give me the gun." She stated quietly trying to keep things calm.

"How can you love him?" Andy shouted.

"I just do. He's not gonna hurt me. Just give me the gun." She reached out.

"OK." He agreed, not able to stay angry with his sister.

"OK," she said taking the gun from Andy and handing it to the security guard that had come up behind her. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and leading him into her office House following closely behind.

Pulling her into a hug once they were in her office he whispered, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too but what you just did was so stupid Andy. You aren't 16 any more. You're 50, if you would have. . ." She paused not able to say it, "gone through with it you would have been sent to jail not back to Morning Shores, and then I would have lost both of you." She said ending in a whisper tears blurring her vision.

"I'm sorry Lizzy. I just . . . I saw him kissing you and the only thing I could think is that he was forcing you too."

"Andy I know you love me and you worry about me but I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself."

"And when she doesn't I'm there to help her." House said finally speaking. "I love you little sister, and I do say stupid things a lot but I won't eve intentionally hurt her."

"I don't trust him Lizzy." He said eyeing House.

Smiling she said, "you don't have too Andy I do. That should be enough for you. Now, I need to let Dr. Callows know that you're here and safe."

"Do you have too?"

"Yes I do. Hello, Richard. . . It's Liza. . . Yeah he's here safe and sound. . . One. . . My boyfriend. . . Everyone's fine . . . yes . . . alright, I'll see you tomorrow then. They're going to be here to get you tomorrow so you get to say with us tonight." She said with a smile.

"Ok." He said smiling back.

* * *

**Please Reveiw**


	6. Quality Time

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I got stuck and then school kinda took over for a bit but there is one more chapter coming and it should be up tomorrow. I also have some new stuff that I'm working on too. I have no clue when it's going to be posted but if you've enjoyed Andy keep an eye out.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Quality Time **

"Andy, tell me a story," said a 7 year old Lizzy, as he older brother tucked her into bed.

"Sure, what story do you want to here?"

"One I haven't heard before."

"But Lizzy we've read all of your books before."

"Can you make a story up?"

"I guess I could give it a shot. Comfy?"

"Yup," she said with a smile, snuggling into him.

"Good. Once upon a time there was a princess named Lizzy, who was the prettiest girl in the whole kingdom. Only the king and queen weren't nice to the princess. She was treated like a servant instead of a princess. So, Lizzy grew up not knowing that her parents were the king and queen and she worked cleaning the floors. Until one day a visiting prince saw Lizzy struggling with a bucket of water and he went to help her only to stop because he was struck by her beauty. He vowed then and there that he was going to marry the beautiful girl. He tried to go talk to her but was stopped by the king calling to him. When the prince asked the king about the Lizzy the king pretended that he didn't know anything about her. The next day the king and queen sent Lizzy to her uncles to keep her out of the way because the prince was supposed to marry Lizzy's older sister Cara." Andy paused trying to think of the next part to the story.

"What happened next?" asked the sleepy Lizzy.

"Well, Lizzy uncle found out what her parents had done and he was very unhappy with him. So, he sent word the prince that the princess was with him. The prince rushed to see Lizzy, wanting to see the girl that stole his heart. Once he saw her he said 'Princess Lizzy I wish to marry you and take you away from your horrible parents.' Lizzy shocked could only say 'but I am not a princess.' But the prince explained everything to her. Once Lizzy found out the truth she said 'Of course I will marry you.' And they lived happily ever after." Andy finished his impromptu story hoping his sister enjoyed it.

"That was a great story, Andy," Lizzy whispered before falling asleep.

****A*N*D*Y**A*N*D*Y**A*N*D*Y**A*N*D*Y****

"Well, you can sleep in here. Do you have any other cloths with you Andy?" Lisa asked.

"No, just these."

"I think you might be able to use some of Greg's pajamas. You guys are probably about the same size. So, what do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza, God I haven't had pizza since the last time I came to see you."

Smiling at her brother, she said, "Pizza it is. What. . ."

"Get your self a veggie lovers, get us a meat lovers." Greg cut in. "It will make everyone happy."

"Are you ok with that, Andy?"

"Does he always treat you like that?" Andy asked with a scowl not liking at all how Greg talked to her.

"Don't, he was trying to be helpful. Are you good with that or do you want something else?" She asked hoping her brother wouldn't get carried away.

"Yeah, sure," he said giving her a look that screamed he wasn't happy.

"Greg, can I talk to you for a sec in the kitchen?" She asked hoping he would just go and not try to argue with her.

"Sure Lise," he said and followed her into the kitchen.

"Could you not be so . . ." She started to say once they reached the kitchen.

"Be so what Lise? I know your brother is super protective but I can't not be myself. I don't know how." He said softly. "Look if you want after dinner I can go to Wilson's and you can spend some one on one time with your brother."

"I want you to stay; Andy won't be ok with you unless he's able to spend time with you."

"Ok. I'll stay then."

****A*N*D*Y**A*N*D*Y**A*N*D*Y**A*N*D*Y****

* * *

**Please Review**


	7. Soothing Hurts

**A/N: Alright guys this is the last chapter but if you want more interaction with Cuddy and Andy I'm going to be posting a story that's just a bunch of moments between them called Candy, i don't know when I'm going to get it up but look out for it if you'be liked this.**

**Chapter 7: Soothing Hurts**

Later that night Lisa was washing dishes, House was playing the piano and Andy was just staring back and forth between them. He didn't understand how his little sister could like someone who was so unpleasant. Song after song that House played was melancholy but Lizzy was just humming along with a smile.

"Ow," Lisa suddenly yelled, trying to grab for a towel that was close by. She then pressed the towel to the cut to stop the bleeding. Hearing her House quickly stopped playing and made his way into the kitchen to make sure she was alright.

"What happened?" He asked as he took the towel from her and started to gently dab at the fresh cut on her hand.

"Nothing, I just cut myself. It's not a big deal, I just grabbed the wrong end of the knife," she said as he was reaching for the first aid kit in the cabinet next to him.

"It still needs to be bandaged," he said simply as he cleaned the small cut that looked worse then it actually was and wrapped gauze around her hand.

"Why. . ."

"The gauze will stay on better then a band-aid," he said and then kissed her bandaged hand.

Andy smiled at the interaction between the two of them. Maybe he wasn't the only one that wanted to take care of her, and maybe he could stop worrying so much about her. She did seem to do ok for herself after all.

****ANDY**ANDY**ANDY**ANDY**ANDY****

"Andy, wake up," 5 year old Lizzy Cuddy urged her brother.

"What is it Lizzy?" He asked sleepily.

"Grandpa's here," she said running out of the room leaving Andy behind.

". . .And then Andy caught him and made him give me my dolly back." He heard Lizzy say to their grandfather as he walked into the room.

"Well, Lizzy it sounds like you are a lucky little girl to have such a good big brother," he said looking at Andy with a smile.

"Yup, Andy is the best big brother in the whole wide world," Lizzy said with a smile that lit up her whole face.

"How about I take the two of you out to lunch?"

"Can we go to McDonald's?" She asked excitedly.

"That ok with you Andy?" Their grandfather asked.

"Sure, McDonald's is fine."

"Let's go," Lizzy shouted and ran out side. Following her out Andy and his grandpa were met with the sight of Lizzy sitting on the ground holding her bleeding knee.

"What happened sweetheart? Andy, go grab some band-aids and something to clean her knee up," their grandpa said gently.

"I tripped," she sniffled.

"So what does that tell us about running?"

"Be careful?"

"That's right. You are such a smart little girl, Lizzy and I think you Just earned an ice cream," He said cheering her up.

"With sprinkles?" she asked with hope.

"Of course. What's ice cream with out sprinkles?" He said as Andy returned. After cleaning her knee their grandpa picked her up and buckled her into his car. "Come on. We don't want anyone to eat all the ice cream before we get there."

Andy loved when their grandfather came to visit them. His parents acted like they cared, his grandfather treated him and Lizzy to restaurants and stores. The man enjoyed the time he got to spoil his grandchildren, and they got a taste of what it was like to be loved. Andy especially loved how their grandpa treated Lizzy. Yeah, when Grandpa was around life was perfect.

**The End**

* * *

**And for the final time (for this story) please review and let me know what you thought**


End file.
